wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
Amber MacNab was a very beautiful, yet very brutal, female dire wolf from the MacNab clan. She was the mother of the Sark and, presumably, Rags, an outclanner. Description Amber had a pelt with the color of pale amber. She had an elegant muzzle and the brightest green eyes. Amber was a very stunning wolf, and other males would often try to flirt with her, even though she already had a mate. Despite this, she didn't try to discourage her pursuers, and even appeared to enjoy the attention. Family The Sark- Birth Daughter Unnamed Male (Lord)- Mate 3 Unnamed Pups- Birth Sons Rags- Birth son (possibly) Unknown Outclanner - Ex-son in-law Alasdair MacDuncan - Great-Granddaughter Alasdair's Mother - Granddaughter History 'Before the Books' Amber lived in a pack in the MacNab clan with her mate, the lord, and her pups. Since the Sark had not remembered ever being taken away by an Obea, she decided that Amber had abandoned her or had been misplaced or left her behind on purpose, as Amber would've seen her as a huge embarrassment. 'Spirit Wolf' As the Sark was dying, her memory jugs had shattered, the Sark scented one, which was an old memory of how she found Amber. The Sark had found a MacNab pack and decided to follow them for a while. As the pack was returning from their summer hunting grounds, she caught sight of Amber. Many of the males would try to flirt, but her mate nipped at them to drive them away. Amber did not care, and didn't care for her pups. They would often wander off and another wolf had to go off to find them. She was not a good mother; and her discipline often drew blood. One night, the pack stopped to camp at a pond. Amber was staring at her reflection in the water, and one of her sons came, wanting to nurse. Amber whacked him hard with her paw, sending him flying in the air. When he landed he lay motionless, and his spine was broken; Amber had killed him. She picked up her dead pup and dropped him at the deepest part of the water source. Once the ripples from where she dropped the body vanished, she looked at her reflection once more before returning to the pack. Personality Amber was very vain; always looking at her reflection for hours on end every time she passes a puddle or any body of water. She was also a very abusive and brutal mother. As mentioned by the Sark, her scoldings often drew blood. Her brutality even went up to the point of her breaking her son's spine after throwing him a long way away, killing him. Amber never even cared about her pups, always letting her pups scatter here or there before someone retrieves them. Amber, seeing the Sark as a true embarrassment to her, abandoned her or misplaced her on purpose. It is said she had a twisted soul. The Sark described her as a malcadh by her heart, not her looks. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:MacNab Wolves Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mothers Category:Article stubs